


Captain

by potat0S



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Cap, Clothed Sex, Dominance, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potat0S/pseuds/potat0S
Summary: Coming home needing a little stress relief, James discovers that he and Alex can have fun without him needing to take off his Captain America uniform B]





	Captain

He was all riled up, adrenaline flowing through his veins. The mission couldn’t really have gone smoother, the Hydra agents that James had been tracking down had surrendered without a fight. Which was a good thing. Definitely a good thing.

Except he had prepared for a fight. The lack of which had left James with a fair amount of energy and adrenaline pent up inside him. And, well… Now that he was approaching home, thinking of his fianceé, it was manifesting itself in _other_ ways.

“Alex?” James called as he closed the front door, his voice ever so slightly strained. “You home, doll?” He dropped the shield and his helmet to the floor as he heard her footsteps.

She looked so fucking gorgeous as she walked into the kitchen, her just a little bit too small shirt straining a bit over her chest and riding up a little over the waistband of her jeans.

“Hey, how did it g-” Her question was cut off as James walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her, and brought their lips together in a deep kiss. Alex melted into him, her hands curling up in his Captain America uniform as she kissed him back, lips parting to allow his tongue access to her mouth.

When James eventually pulled back, Alex giggled. “You okay?”

“I have been thinking about you all the way home,” James grinned, hands drifting down to her ass and squeezing it. Fuck, he was already getting hard.

Something which Alex had noticed. “Still excited from the mission, are you?”

He stole a quick kiss. “Maybe. You want to help me out a little?”

Laughing again, Alex lifted her hands to her shirt, unfastening the top two buttons, giving James a much better look at her cleavage. Licking her lips, she pushed him backwards, pushed him to rest against the kitchen counters.

His hands moved to push her down, but he didn’t need to, Alex was already sinking to her knees in front of him. She palmed him through his trousers for a moment, causing him to gasp in need, and her fingers then made quick work of undoing his fly. She didn’t push his pants down much, though, just enough to push down his underwear a little as well, and she took his semi hard cock out.

“Suck it,” James whispered, needing her warm mouth on him, too desperate for any build up. He moaned loudly as she settled his dick in her mouth, and pushed down his trousers just enough to free his balls as well. “Suck it,” he said again, craving some kind of movement.

More than happy to obey, Alex bobbed her head, letting his thick member slide in and out of her mouth, keeping the back of her throat relaxed so that she could take him in as far as possible. And, when she heard him smirk, “Good girl,” a moan slipped from Alex, and she felt herself get a little wetter, her nipples erect and visible through both her shirt and bra.

They’d never done this with James still in uniform before, but he decided he was going to leave it on. There was something different, a new, exciting element, and he could tell from her face that Alex was in to it as much as he was. Her fingers were fiddling with her buttons again, and more of her shirt was falling open.

With only the bottom two buttons still fastened, James was fully hard in Alex’s mouth now, and she was sucking him faster, her tongue swirling over his tip, making him groan over and over again. “That’s it, that’s it, you’re so good to me, fuck…” James mumbled, the pleasure building in his core.

His hips bucked ever so slightly, thrusting gently into her mouth to increase the friction, but only a little; he knew she was fully capable of taking care of him by herself.

Her shirt now fully unbuttoned, Alex came off his dick, moving her lips to his balls. She kissed and licked over them, her eyes watching how James swore under his breath, his face contorting in pleasure. “Do you like that, Captain?”

God, it was a good thing that he was leaning against the counter, because James’ knees buckled slightly as she called him ‘Captain’ and another flood of arousal ran through him. He almost came right then and there, but he forced himself to hold back, panting and groaning slightly as he pushed back his orgasm. “Shit, Alex, yes! Keep going, don’t stop, fuck!”

Loving his reactions, Alex slid the cups of her bra down so that her breasts were exposed, her nipples pink and perky. She took his cock into her mouth again briefly, giving a few quick bobs of her head before she returned to his testicles. This time, she sucked one of them into her mouth, her hand pumping James’ length as her tongue flicked over his skin.

His metal hand was squeezing the counter so tightly that James wondered if he might break it. Not that he cared if he did. Moaning loudly, he knew he couldn’t stave it off much longer. Alex had just moved her mouth to his other ball and started sucking on it when James gave a strangled cry and came suddenly, releasing onto her hair, face, and a little on her shoulder. “Fuck, Alex, fuck!” he groaned, before opening his eyes and seeing his cum on her face.

Instantly he worried that he might have got it in her eyes (he hadn’t), or she might be disgusted with him (she wasn’t). But she looked so goddamn hot, sitting there with his balls now cupped in her hand, her lips wrapped around the very tip of his cock, a smile on her face as a bit of cum rolled off her shoulder and dripped down over her left breast.

There was a slight pause, and then James bent down, linking an arm around Alex’s waist so that he could quickly lift her to her feet without hurting her. He pulled the shirt off her and threw it to the floor, his mouth alternating between kissing her neck and sucking on her earlobe.

His flesh hand slipped into her jeans and panties while his metal hand held her up around her waist, and James began swirling his fingers around her clit, chuckling as she moaned dirtily.

“What do you want?” James grunted in her ear, his fingers briefly pinching her clit, and he loved the sharp gasp of pleasure she gave. “What do you want, Alex? Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to fuck you in my uniform?”

She was relying on him to hold her up as he fingered her, the material of his suit beautifully rough against her soft skin. “Y- Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

This was rougher than they’d ever been, more demanding and dominating than he’d ever been, but James knew that Alex would tell him if she was even slightly uncomfortable. Besides, they could both read the other like a book, and it was easy to see how much they were both loving this.

“Yes, Captain.”

Another little chuckle came from him, but it was mixed with a moan this time. “Good girl. Tell me again. Tell me what you want.”

She whimpered softly, and his fingers were wet with her arousal. His cock was already hard again, pressing against her lower back.

“I want you to fuck me, Captain,” Alex begged, smiling as James’ teeth grazed her earlobe. “Please, Captain, fuck me.”

Swiftly undoing her bra and throwing it to the side, James took his hand out of her pants and held one of her breasts, pinching her nipple as he whispered into her ear, “Then get on your hands and knees for me.”

She moved so quickly, so eagerly, that James could see she was as lustful as he was. He moved behind her, pulling her jeans and underwear off, leaving her completely naked. He was still in his suit, and James had no intention of taking it off. He wanted to take her while in his uniform, and she wanted to be taken, he was her Captain now.

He took a moment to just look at and appreciate her, and he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder blade. He had no intention of going slowly, and so James wanted to make especially sure that she was ready for him.

Bringing his mouth to her sex, James licked up it, hands grabbing and holding her thighs as she gasped, trembling slightly with her desire. “You like that?” he murmured against her, tongue flicking over her clit. “You like your Captain’s tongue?”

Alex’s response came in the form of a lewd moan, and James grinned at the sound of it, sucking on her clit for a moment, before sliding his metal fingers inside of her. Scissoring his fingers, he slid them in and out of her, his thumb even pressing against her other hole; not sliding inside, he’d never do that without discussing it with her first, but enough to give her that little bit of extra stimulation. Alex was moaning more loudly already, and James knew she was ready.

“You want me? You want my cock?” he called, pushing the head of his dick against her entrance. “Tell me what you need, Alex.”

“Please, J- Captain,” she cried, her whole body desperate for the feeling of him inside her. “I need you, please!”

He pushed in the moment she said it, both of them groaning together as her walls hugged his thick cock. She was tight, she always was, but there were no signs of her being in any pain, and so James started to move.

Holding her hips firmly, he quickly established a fast pace, enjoying the way she cried out and moaned for him, the way her body moved with his thrusts. “That’s it, that’s it, fuck…” he muttered, trying to get all the way inside with every push. She loved to be praised and he loved to praise her, and so James managed to groan out, “You’re so good, Alex, so good for me! Ah, fuck, yes!”

“Th- Thank you, Captain…”

Oh, she deserved a reward for that. James quickly pulled his length out of her and slid it along her groin, rubbing the head against her clit for a few moments, and then lightly slapping her rear as he buried himself in her again. “You’ve been so good to me,” he goaded, letting his thrusts get faster again, “Your mouth felt so incredible! I’m going to make you feel so good, baby, going to show you how much I appreciate you.”

The coldness of his fingers usually provoked bigger reactions, and so James moved his metal fingers to her clit, rubbing and pinching it as he slid his dick all the way out and in again a few times.

Alex cried out his name, and then added another ‘Captain!’ for good measure. She loved calling him that, it sent a shiver down her spine, and she could feel his length twitch inside her each time she said it.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” James yelled as he brushed his balls with his hand as he took hold of her hips again. But he needed more, they both did.

James pulled out, chuckling softly as she whined at the loss of him. After giving her rear a quick squeeze, James lifted Alex effortlessly, moving her in a bridal hold and carrying her to the kitchen table. He sat her down on it, gave her lips a peck, and then gently-but-firmly pushed her to lie down, guiding her legs apart.

His metal fingers slipped inside her for a moment, pumping as his thumb skated over her clit. He only teased her with his fingers for a moment before he replaced them with his cock again, instantly building up a fast pace. Eyes moving between how she was biting her lip and how her tits were bouncing with the force of his thrusts, James let out a few grunts.

Her moans getting louder and louder, Alex cried, “Harder, please, you can go harder!”

“Harder, what? Say it, say it again!” Whether he was ordering her or begging her, even James didn’t know, and he purposely, tauntingly slowed down, his fingers pressing into her thighs.

“Harder, Captain!” He sped up, but it still wasn’t quite enough. Alex could tell he was still holding back a little. “Harder, Captain!” she practically shouted, and this time, he obliged.

Almost slamming into her now, the table groaned under them, but James paid no attention. If it broke, it broke. His whole focus was on her, on her reactions, expressions, noises.

“You’re going to cum so hard for me, aren’t you?”

He was deep inside her, his cock brushing over her most sensitive spot, and Alex was so close that it might have been painful if it hadn’t felt so fucking good. “Yes!”

“Not yet, don’t cum yet,” James ordered, slowing his pace right down and bending forward, resting his forehead against hers, their eyes locked as he buried himself to the hilt in her, pressing their lips together in a deep, tender, passionate kiss. Then he pulled away, loving her gasp as he started fucking her wildly again. James could see how close she was, how desperately she needed to climax, and he wasn’t about to torture her.

“Cum for me,” he moaned, his cock throbbing as his own release grew closer. “Cum on my cock, doll, cum for me.”

Her face contorted in euphoria as a white hot orgasm broke over her, her mouth open and her eyes tightly shut as she came. She made no sound, she was incapable of doing so, until the waves of pleasure broke over her and Alex gasped in ecstasy.

Watching her just pushed him closer, and James could feel her walls clamping around his member. He was about to let go, to spill himself inside her when he heard Alex give a soft, desperate moan.

“Cum on me. Cum on me, James, please!”

Well, he certainly hadn’t anticipated that. But the idea just excited him further, and who was he to deny such a sweet request?

He pulled out, and James didn’t even need to touch himself, he merely held his cock in place as cum exploded from the tip, thick ropes of white fluid landing on her stomach, some even making it as far as her chest.

Leaning forward again, James supported himself on his metal arm, his flesh hand running through Alex’s hair. He kissed her gently, their eyes open, and both of them smiling softly through the kiss. He was panting, exhausted, and her even more so.

After taking a moment to collect himself, James straightened up, pulling her with him. He carried her bridal style again, cradling her lovingly as he carried her to the bathroom. Turning on the shower after he’d set Alex down, James finally stripped off his uniform and joined her.

His movements were nothing but doting, using the warm water to rise off her body, before gently washing her hair for her. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t need to, they just stood together under the water, tired, but satisfied.


End file.
